


Chance

by Siver



Category: Final Fantasy V
Genre: 100 Fandoms, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: She'll take the chance for him. A drabble for the 100 Multifandom Challenge





	Chance

**Author's Note:**

> For the 100 Multifandom Challenge  
> Prompt: Chance

Krile expected the air inside to be cool. It wasn’t cool nor was it warm. It simply was. Her steps were quiet as if the very stone called for silence. And there it lay ahead of her—the light, the path, her journey.

_“Are you certain, princess?”_

_“You’re far too young to take this risk.”_

_“You don’t know what waits on the other side.”_

He needed her. The worlds needed all their help. There was no choice but to trust in the meteor. For the world, for her grandpa, she would take this chance. She stepped forward.

“I’m coming, grandfather.”


End file.
